nicktoonstoonswarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ultimate Rescue: Animals Save the Paw Patrol Pups
Ultimate Rescue: Animals Save the Paw Patrol Pups is a Season 4 episode of Mighty Bug 5: Animal Patrol that is coming on March 21, 2019. Of Course this Animal Patrol show is a episode movie. These Animal Patrol show comes in a Nick Jr show called Paw Patrol but is a nicktoons show. Toys: Mighty Bug 5: Animal Patrol Ultimate Rescue Animal Packs + Full set of packages. Backpack: Mighty Bug 5: Animal Patrol Ultimate Rescue character are in the picture. Summary These Paw Patrol Pups are in Big Trouble. But the Animal Patrol Team is rescue their Paw Patrol friends in Ultimate Rescue Style. Plot The Animal Patrol Team can go to the Adventure Bay in Paw Patrol as they arrived. Lollipop met Ryder and the Animal Patrol Team met the Paw Patrol Pups for as a team. The Paw Patrol Pups and the Animal Patrol Team are playing all day long. In the night something happening that the unknown dog kidnapped person caught the pups as the animals saw it as they trying to rescue them but it's getting away. Audryck thinks he can do it by himself and his friends to find them but no one around in Adventure Bay.They saw Little Flighter has made Furly Squirly the robot squirrel that he was built her as his pet. Then he saw StrawBunny met Sweetie as they be royal friends. Lollipop was relaxing as Ryder looking for Pups but their gone, he calls her to asks Ryder because "Someone took the Pups?" he said. Mayor Humdinger and the Kittens are cheering but not the right thing to do it. Lollipop has a plan as she calls the Animal Patrol as they going to the Lookout. When they go up the elevator they become the Paw Patrol because these animals are as a team. They arrive in the top floor and Lollipop telling them for as a mission. She needs all 8 Animals for the New Mission. So the Animal Patrol is on a role as they slide down into the Paw Patrol vehicles as Lollipop, Ryder and the team of animals off to the rescue even Mayor Humdinger and his Catastrophe Crew Kittens. Little Flighter is holding Furly Squirly on Tracker's jeep so she can be safe and sound. StrawBunny and Sweetie can join us too as they road off. Animals in Action First Responeders: Audryck: Use his Scuba Gear to find the Key. Carlito: Use his Drill to twist the screws from the cage to release the pups. Carlie: Use her Bulldozer to life the rocks that is blocking the cave. Eva: Use her Helicopter Hook to keep the Forest Friends safety. Caramel Carla: Use her Grappling Hook to caught Chippy Chip and Funny Nutty. Little Flighter: Use his Multi-Pack Tools to cut the rope so the pups can be free. Kendryck: Use his Drone to tracking the pups that the dog kidnapper stole them. Danjhely: Use her Medical Tools to keep the pups that they aren't injured. Backup Responeder: StrawBunny: Help Sweetie to get her Chew Toy that Chippy Chip and Funny Nutty took it. Same as the Paw Patrol: Danjhely as Marshall Audryck as Zuma Carlie McGill as Rubble Kendryck as Chase Carlito as Rocky Eva as Skye Caramel Carla as Everest Little Flighter as Tracker StrawBunny as Sweetie Lollipop as Ryder Characters: Audryck Carlito Eva Carlie Mcgill Kendryck Danjhely Caramel Carla Little Flighter Furly Squirly Lollipop Chippy Chip Funny Nutty StrawBunny (Change her mind from bad to good) LLP Forest Friends Ryder Katie Cali Robo-Dog Meow-Meow The Paw Patrol Pups Sweetie Bayberry Smiley Mayor Humdinger Kitten Catastrophe Crew (With Royal Kitties) Category:Episodes Category:Mighty Bug 5: Animal Patrol Episodes